The Raven and the Dove
by Shadowstar556
Summary: Artie wasn't the only one to know about Brittany losing the magic comb. In fact, he wasn't even the first to know. Brittany needs comforting, during dance rehersal Mike notices there's something wrong, and wants to find out what. DURING SPECIAL EDUCATION


_**A/N: For the record, I absolutely ADORE Tike, it's my favorite pairing, but I just felt like doing a Bike fic today.**_

_**This is my first 'Glee' fanfiction attempt so please have mercy on me!**_

_**This is occurs doing the episode 'Special Education'**_

_**I don't own 'Glee' or any of its characters... wait... nope!**_

~Mike POV~

"Come on, Britt, just try it. Here's the move." I showed her the sequence one again, but she wouldn't listen, "Brittany? Hello?" I shook my hand in front of her face, but she just stared at the wall. "What's wrong?"

She looked uncomfortable; I knew this would be hard for her, we _were _exes, but we had made our peace. "Nothing. I just... I was... when you eat squid, do you eat meat or seafood?"

I looked up from the floor and studied her face. It looked hurt, worried... scared. Something was wrong. "You're lying, Britt. I dated you for two years. I think I know when you lie. What happened?"

Brittany sat down on the edge of the stage, her feet barely touched the ground. "It's- well- they're all depend on me. What if I mess up? I could cost up the competition. Everyone would hate me."

I walked over, crouched down and put my hands on her shoulder gently and replied softly. "I won't hate you."

"But you _always _see the good in other people. You never see the evil in them." She protested and shook her head.

I gasped, "_Evil?_" my hand went to her cheek, cupping her face. "Where did you hear that? You are the most kind, caring, beautiful person I have ever met."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Brittany S. Pierce, you. Are. Not. Evil."

"But," I glared at her, "how do you know that?" she protested. Brittany stood up and started pacing back and forth. "You think everything is okay that everything's perfect. I thought that, too until-" she stopped short of what she was going to say.

I knew she didn't want to talk about this, but I _had to_. "Until you cheated on me." I finished.

She sighed. "Yes, Mike, when I cheated on you. That's the reason _why _I'm bad."

I shook my head. "No, Brittany; we weren't meant for each other then." _Where had this conversation gone to?_

"He'll never forgive me." Brittany whimpered. "He trusted me and I screwed it up. Why does he love me?"

I knew who she was talking about. "Artie loves you because you're _you_. Nothing will ever change that. You make people smile, Britt, you're special."

"Really, Mike? I'm special?"

"Of course you are." I smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I lost his magic comb." she muttered.

"Artie's what?"

"His magic comb."

I stared at her. "Magic... comb...?"

"He gave it to me and said it was magic; that, if I used it, it would help me with the dance so we would win the competition. I lost it, so now we're going to lose. And it will be all my fault." Brittany pulled her knees close to her chest.

She broke into tears and I ran over and hugged her, tightly. I calmed her by running my hands through her hair. "Shhh... it's okay, Britt. You're magic even without that magic comb. You don't need it to win. You're always going to be a winner." I hummed in her ear and her crying slowly started to cease.

"Thank you so much, Mike. You're the best friend anyone could ever have. Flourence thinks so, too." Flourence was her cat. And if Flourence thought I was worthy to be the best friend anyone could ever have, that was a big thing in Brittany's eyes.

"You shouldn't have to be told that stuff, Brittany. You should already know it." I pulled her against me once again. Her head rested on the soft cloth of my blue plaid shirt.

"What about now?" she asked me, innocently, snuggling closer to me.

"What?"

"You said we weren't meant for each other last year; what about _now_?"

I wanted to pull away from her, refuse that she just said those words, but I was stuck. Her warmth overtook me and I breathed in deeply. "I'm dating Tina now, remember? If I _do _love you... I want to make sure so I don't mess up."

She smiled that smile that would melt anyone's heart and made me go weak in the knees. "I think I can help you decide."

"Oh, really, how?"

"I can kiss you just to see if you still love me. You can take as long as you want to decide, but I already know who I've chosen." She fluttered her eyelids, seductively.

"I don't know, Britt..."

Without hesitation or warning she crashed her lips on to mine. At first it was rough, but it soon became calmer. I felt a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time: peace. But what about Tina? I needed to think about this. I was so confused.

She finally released her tight grip on me and stepped back. "Take all the time you want, Mike." she leaned on me, comforting herself.

I pressed my hand to my lips, I could still feel the kiss and taste Brittany's Lip-smackers.

This was wrong. I shouldn't have kissed Brittany. Well, technically _she _kissed _me_, but, to be honest, I did kiss back. This was going to be a hard decision. For both of us.

Tina, the shy, attitude-filled goth girl that I had barely fought with; who apparently didn't like chicken feet salad and my mother hanging out on our dates with us. Tina Cohen-Chang, the girl who everyone thought I was related to.

Brittany, the sweet caring Dove who I had loved since I was 13? I had always called her Dove, it stuck and she started calling me Raven. The girl who loved to talk to my mother, and went along with just about anything; the girl who made me feel something no one had ever made me feel.

I was clueless, should I be faithful to Tina, or should I go down the path which I knew I should go, with Brittany S. Pierce.

It was going got be the most difficult thing I had ever chosen.

_**A/N: Hmm... should I write a chapter 2? Tell me in your reviews! I need to know. Criticism is very welcome!**_

_**Remember, I LOVE Tike! I'm not going against it, but I just felt like writing Bike.**_

_**This was un-beta'd so if there are mistakes, I'm sorry!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this!**_


End file.
